White Monster
by Soleilyhime
Summary: A story as old as time, of a white monster and the flower sent to tame it.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Okay this is my first fanfic please be nice! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha.**

"But mommy I don't want to do this" cried the little girl in her shabby kimono.

"Hush my child it's for your own good and the sake of the village, you do not want anything

to happen to the village now do you?" said her mother in such a convincing voice which

left the little girl powerless to argue. "Yes mommy, but I'm scared what if the white monster

refuses me. The mother looked around their small hut, her eyes then landing on a flower her

daughter had picked out to try and make the dreary place more home-like. "Do you see this

flower love?" The little girl nodded mutely with unshed tears in her eyes. "These flowers will

protect you wherever it is you go with the white monster, they will keep you safe and make

him protect you from any danger, even himself. "Really mommy," "Yes, and now it is time to

leave, the white monster is waiting for you" said the mother while staring out the window.

"Okay I understand, I'll miss you mommy" said the little girl as she walked out of the hut and

prepared for her journey in to the forest. "I'll miss you too… my little Rin. May you be happy

with the white monster and never return here again, for it will surely be the death of us all" said

the mother silently as she watched her little daughter walk into the dark night of the forest

ahead, where the white monster surely awaits her arrival.


	2. Chapter 2

**As usually don't own Inuyasha here's the next chapter!**

**P.S. Thank you everyone for reviewing I'll do my best to make this awesome**

**P.P.S. I forgot to mention that Rin is 6yrs old**

The little girl journeyed through the dark forest more scared than ever now. It had been more

than two hours since she had left the comforts of the village to protect it from it, the white

monster. She was scared, tired and hungry. Her little heart could not understand why she had

to protect the village in this manner. She was a child, meant to be protected, not offered up to

the white monster this way. The only comfort she derived was from the bedtime story her

mother used to tell her. _"My little Rin, do you want a story tonight" "Yes mommy, please a story _

_sounds so fun" cried the little girl happily. "Come here then" said the mother leading her to the _

_straw bed on the floor. "Tonight I'm going to tell you a story about the White Flower" "I've _

_never heard that one before mommy" "Well that's because it's about the white monster" But _

_mommy! Isn't he bad"" He wasn't always, not when she was alive." "Who is she mommy?" _

"_Some call her his friend others his ward, she was a little girl that helped him in his time of need. _

_She was killed by wolves but he brought her back to life. In return she gave him her heart and_

_flowers." "Why flowers mommy?" "Because she loved them and she was one, he realized that _

_too late in his quest for power. The second time she died he could not bring her back. Nothing _

_could. He then swore an oath, that when she reincarnated he would find her and protect his _

_flower." "But I don't understand why he is so mean now when he wasn't so bad before _

_mommy?" "Because little Rin it has been more than 200 years and he still hasn't found her." _

"_Mommy but how will he know it's her huh, there is so many people how will he ever know!" _

"_Oh he'll know sweetheart, trust me on this, he will know" said the mother in such a quiet voice _

_that the little girl didn't know if she had answered her or not._ It wasn't until later that she found

out how he would know. The village head had seen the flower-like birthmark on Rin's shoulder.

He paid a visit to their small hut and exclaimed in a rather cold voice that Rin had to leave. She

was putting everyone in danger if the white monster came for here in the village. Her mother

cried all day but come morning she was resigned to the fact of Rin leaving. Rin knew she had to

leave even though she was a scared child. She walked forward deeper into the woods heading

west, the only thing to offer the white monster, a flower in her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own Inuyasha but you guys know that already anyway thanks to the reviewers I really appreciate them.**

**P.S. I feel it's fair to tell the readers that I don't really know where I am going with this, I just write what comes out, but I'll make it good! Promise!**

He was cold, so cold. He never thought he would feel coldness like this again, especially after

she came into his life. He had always been without emotions but when she appeared she

taught him how to feel. She was a flower that bloomed in his winter that he forgot to protect,

and now that he searches for her reincarnation she eludes him. He walked on, down the path,

the darkness of night interrupted up ahead by the light of a village. He was about to walk away,

not even worth his time to annihilate it, when the scent of flowers floated to his nose. He

froze, not quite believing it was possible, his dead heart coming to life at the sweet scent again.

He walked into the village completely ignoring the screams of fear directed at him. "THE WHITE

MONSTER IS HERE! " SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE US!" "GO TO HELL WERE YOU BELONG YOU

EVIL CREATURE!" He turned his head to see a human male coming at him with a rusted sword.

Before the human could blink Sesshomaru had cut him in half with his claws. Blood sprayed in

every direction. Everyone stood still, not daring to call attention to themselves, and he walked

on as if nothing had happened to the source of that cherished smell. It was at the end of the

village that he stopped at a small hut, he stepped inside to discover a small woman huddled in a

corner. She was trembling with fear at his presence but he could have cared less. Now that he

was here he could smell the scent strongly and he could see that it wasn't this woman. He went

towards her determined to get an answer but she started crying as soon as he got closer.

"She's not here anymore" she whispered through her tears. He didn't even have to ask who she

meant; he knew it was _her; _the woman on the floor was referring too. "The village made me

send her away so you wouldn't come here" she sobbed out. He grabbed her by the throat,

forcing her to stand up, his eyes blood red "Where is she now" he snarled at her. "She left

through the forest three days ago" she cried out as she struggled against his hold. He threw her

against the wall releasing his hold on her. "If something happened to her, I will come back to kill

you and wipe out your village, do you understand me" he told her with red eyes as he walked

away. "I'm sorry" she said to his retreating form with tears running down her face. "I'm sorry,

I'm sorry, I'M SORRY!" she screamed after him but he never acknowledged her, not once.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really sorry it took so long I just couldn't make it work how I wanted but here it is please review and help me improve, don't own Inuyasha. I don't know Japanese and if I messes up on the word I'm sorry. **

She had come a long way. The scenery had changed from the leafy forest to the cold of the

snow covered mountains, a grey castle in the distance. She had always heard people say that

the white monster was evil, that his castle was cursed. But Rin, looking at it now, could say with

certainty that it was beautiful. The way it rose from between those snow covered mountains,

not as if it was made by man or demon, but more like it was a part of the mountains. Yes the

beautiful castle was worth the month long journey even if _he_ should kill her. She doesn't know

how she survived. Never bothering to learn how to hunt she thought she wouldn't have made it

but there was always food available when she was hungry. She would find small animals or

berries in her way almost like an offering. She suspected someone was following her but she

never saw anyone. Before long she started talking to her follower, even though she couldn't see

anyone she still talked thinking it might make her savior join her. She started thinking of one

particular conversation with her savior where she could have sworn she saw a white fluffy tail.

"_Hello Mister thank you for the food again, you should eat with me next time" she said to the _

_surrounding forest. Silence was her only answer. "So my name is Rin, what's yours?" Again no _

_answer but really she wasn't expecting any. "Well Mister, can I give you a name?" she said _

_shyly. "How about Invisiman do you like it!" again no answer but if possible the night got _

_darker and colder. She knew the name was a no. "Okay not that one … hey I know" her eyes got _

_wide with happiness as she exclaim. "Shinyuu! I'll call you Shinyuu because it means best friend _

_and you're my friend now. When she suddenly felt the night get warmer and a sense of security_

_float around her she knew she had made a good choice. She quickly grew tired after that, not _

_noticing the presence of her protector in the tree above her, only making out the outline of a _

_white fluffy tail._ The cold of the wind bringing her out of her thoughts, she turned around and

looked behind her. She didn't know if he was still there or if he could hear her but she still

wanted to thank him for keeping her alive. "Shinyuu, thank you… for everything" With that said

little Rin marched forward to the beautiful castle with the evil creature inside, thinking that the

castle was a lie to cover up the evilness inside. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter**

He was nervous, a rare feeling for him, for the great and terrifying Sesshomaru was never

nervous. He did not know how to be around little Rin anymore. For so long he waited for her to

return that he was almost completely frozen inside. Sesshomaru did not want her to be afraid

of him, in the forest she had seem to realize that someone was following her but he was certain

she had not seen him. He smiled thinking back of her. _She had been sitting on the forest_ _floor, _

_her small elfin face alive with curiosity. "Well Mister may I give you a name?" she had _

_questioned in a strong voice. He noticed that she did not seem particularly afraid that someone _

_was following her, like most people would. She seemed to entertain herself by trying to name _

_him which he found amusing. When she exclaimed that she would call him Shinyuu, it had made _

_him feel happy again for it reminded him of the first time they met when she had a different _

_body. _"Lord Sesshomaru!" screeched the little green imp at his side. "What is it Jaken"

Sesshomaru stated coldly without turning around. "My lord the girl is here, the one that looks

like _her_!" "Hphm" Sesshomaru said after a few moments of silence. Finally turning around from

the window he had been facing he says to Jaken "Take me to her". "Right away lord" said Jaken

hurriedly as he escorted his master out. Yes being nervous was a new feeling for Sesshomaru

and as he walked to a double set of doors and smelled her scent behind them the feeling grew

even more.


End file.
